Into the Future Part 1
Into the Future Part 1 is the first episode of the twenty-sixth season. Plot One day at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, the stuffed animals are relaxing after a hard-fought battle with Hadley a few days back. Bedtime Bear says that after fighting Hadley that there is nothing more that he and the rest of the stuffed animals want to do is to have no mischief or mayhem being caused and to sit back and relax. After sitting and relaxing for a while, the stuffed animals decide to do something for a change around the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters but don't have any clue what to do. Milo checks the attic to see if there's anything to do around the headquarters but all he finds is Russell and Broozer finishing up their Game of Go Fish! in which Russell wins, much to Broozer's dismay. Tito and Antonio search the basement where Desmond and Wyclef are just waking up after a nap, the stuffed animals check everywhere but there appears to be nothing to do at all. However, Tito believes that there is something to do around the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and takes the stuffed animals into the garage where they see the limo, Tito says that maybe they can go out for a drive later but for now it's something different to do. He shows the stuffed animals the time machine that is a little beat up from their last visit to the Future, the stuffed animals agree to help out Tito with fixing the time machine and go outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to begin. Milo brings Tito the tools to fix the time machine and gets it ready to fix. Tito thanks Milo for being helpful and sticks a screw on the back of the time machine but the time machine begins to react to it and something begins to open inside it but Bedtime Bear claims that that probably isn't much or anything at all and goes inside to get a glass of lemonade. Bedtime Bear pours lemonade in a glass and drinks it inside as he claims that it is tiring to get up after fighting Hadley a few days back and he states that all of the stuffed animals can most likely agree with him, suddenly a wind blows inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and Bedtime Bear begins to fly and wonders what is going on. Outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, the time machine appears to have a portal trying to suck Bedtime Bear in and Bedtime Bear goes to check on Tito and the time machine and asks what's going on, Tito explains that it's not much and that he will set the time machine back to normal and does causing Bedtime Bear to fall back down thanks to gravity and Bedtime Bear decides to stay outside for a while to check on if the time machine overreacts. Everything appears to be going well for a while as the time machine is not overreacting and the stuffed animals appear to continue their good day but soon Tito gets tired of mending the time machine and decides to take a break and heads back inside the headquarters with the rest of the stuffed animals, little do the stuffed animals know that a portal inside the time machine is beginning to open. The stuffed animals are enjoying drinking glasses of lemonade and eating sandwiches inside and they think that nothing can go wrong that day and hope that nothing well, after all they did just finish defeating Hadley and couldn't take anything more if something did go wrong, however on the outside, the time machine's portal continues to open bigger and bigger and the stuffed animals begin to feel like there is no gravity inside but do not know what that could be from. As soon as they begin to fly, the portal fully opens up and the stuffed animals head towards outside of the headquarters, most of the stuffed animals try to head back inside to avoid it but to no avail as they get dragged in. From the outside, the stuffed animals see the time machine's portal officially opened and are afraid of what will happen next. Bedtime Bear asks Tito if the time machine is fixed and Tito says that it is but does not know what's going on and the stuffed animals continue to fly towards it but try to get away at the same time. The stuffed animals are nearly sucked in all the way through the portal until Bedtime Bear grabs the other stuffed animals out and he escapes as well but the time machine is too strong and it pulls them back. As soon as doing so, Bedtime Bear, Tito, Antonio, Milo, Jingle, Oliver, Black-eyed Jake, William, Webster, Willis, Gobbles, Riggy, Pumpkin, CL, El, Cappuccino, Latte, Wallace, Windchill, Alessandro, Kevin, Lily, Leap, Water, Stream, Phil, Russell, Broozer, Desmond, Wyclef and Jangle are sucked into the portal and soon wake up to see themselves years into the Future making Bedtime Bear quite annoyed. Back in Stuffedgomery, Evan is looking to see the stuffed animals but he is sucked into the time machine's portal as well, transporting him into the Future, too. The episode ends with Evan landing into the Future and seeing the stuffed animals, wondering where they are, Bedtime Bear tells Evan and the other stuffed animals that they are trapped in the Future but not for long as he states that they will find a way out… Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Jingle Snowberg *Oliver Cat *Black-eyed Jake *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *Willis Woodpecker *Gobbles Miller *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *CL Samson *El Luiz *Cappuccino Fresh *Latte Chimpance *Wallace Westberg *Windchill Gusset *Alessandro Bollinger *Kevin Kangaroo *Lily Frog *Leap Frog *Water Whale *Stream Salmon *Phil Calmwater *Russell Rat *Broozer Beaver *Desmond Dragonfly *Wyclef Worm *Jangle Snowberg *Evan Kelly *Hadley Hippopotamus (mentioned) Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the 1985 film, Back to the Future. *A reference from Robots, Flying Cars and Time Machines, Oh My! is used. Category:Season 26 episodes Category:Episodes